Onyx and Sapphire
by rennesme dusk
Summary: I know the title sucks I couldn't think of anything. Drew Pond's life turns upside down when she moves from New York City to Beacon Hills. Shes a naturally sneaky and curious person so what happens when she finds out stuff she's not supposed to? And her brother is gay? And she's Scott's cousin? Read to learn more. Rated T for now might become M later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1) The Move

Onyx and Sapphire

Chapter 1: The Move.

**My name is Drew Pond. I was relatively normal other than being bullied but then, when I was fourteen, everything changed. I would never look at the world the same. I guess I should go back and start the story when it all truly began. It was the first day of my freshman year…**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock before I slammed my fist into it to stop the annoying sound. The beeping stopped and I got up to get ready. You should know I am a member of the female population. I know my name, Drew, is normally used as a guy name but hey, I didn't get to pick my name and I actually like my name I feel like it fits me. I went to my closet and I picked out a black dress that flows at the bottom where the skirt of the dress is. The top of the dress is tight fitting with a sweetheart neckline and slightly thick straps. The dress went half-way down my thighs and it had white stars on it. I wore black combat boots and fishnet stockings with it. The top of the stockings were covered by the bottom of my dress though.

I pulled my auburn hair up into a ponytail then I put on some blush, eyeliner, mascara, then finally I put on some red lipstick to add a pop of color to my outfit. That's all I ever really wear when it comes to make up. My style was kind of edgy and gothic but also kind of girly, I liked to wear things that showed off my figure. So of course my dress showed off my curves nicely but didn't show too much of my pale porcelain colored skin. I also loved to wear really dark mascara because I felt like it made my jade colored eyes stand out.

I grabbed my wolf necklace and put it on, I wear it with everything. It was a gift from my father. It was on a simple silver chain and it was a wolf made out of onyx and had sapphire eyes, it was truly beautiful. I absolutely love wolves they're my favorite animal. My father had planned to give it to me when I was sixteen but he died three months ago. It was a freak accident they said it must have been a bunch of vicious dogs. So my father had died from an animal attack but I was bit by a dog before I know what it looks like, that wasn't a dog but whatever it was is very similar to a dog and with where I live this is going to sound crazy but I think it was a pack of wolves. I know you must be thinking a pack of wolves in New York City your crazy they wouldn't survive! But I kid you not I am a huge fan of wolves and I study a lot of things having to do with them and I am telling you my dad was killed by a wolf. Or well wolves, same difference. So it's just been me and my mom and my older brother Aiden since.

I couldn't wait to go back to school today and see my friends so I grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and plopped my stuff down and I myself a sausage and pancake on a stick. I quickly ate it then I turned to go yell at my brother to hurry up but then I came face to face with said guy.

"Zaden hurry up and eat breakfast and lets go to school already I want to see my friends!" he didn't respond to me after I said that he just looked upset.

"Zaden, Zaden what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Drew don't get comfortable in school this year… mom just called she got transfer. We're moving." I just stared at him in disbelief as he said that.

"Where?" I said as it's the only coherent thought I could form. He shook his head.

"You won't like this." He said refusing to tell me.

"Tell me already Zaden you're making it worse by not telling me!" I said frustrated.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "We're moving to Beacon Hills, California." He said slowly then backed up and dodged to the right as I threw my empty glass bowl that I had my cereal in at his head.

"You're kidding me! We are moving over a thousand miles away from our friends and most of our family to some little dingy small town! That's it I'm done kill me now! I hate this all my friends are here, your friends are here, hell even our family is here! Then while everything is more or less fine she moves us from our beloved Big Apple to freaking California! Just kill me already or let this be a dream and me wake up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Zaden just sighed; he's quite used to my freak outs. My friends call me Drama Mama; if you're like my friends you'll understand the reference to The Bratz. But who wouldn't freak out right now I was moving across the country!

After talking to my friends some I accepted the fact that I'm moving and my whole world is going to change, and I surprisingly began to like it. My friends pointed out to me we could call and text all the time and that maybe I'd fit in better and who knows maybe there would be some hot guys.

1 Month later

Well it has been a month since I found out I was moving and my mom saved up her money and we had over $5,000 right now and we are packed up and the moving company is moving our stuff across country and my mom saved up the money because she insists we turn this into a family road trip so we are driving across country to Beacon Hills. I don't like this. I don't want to be stuck in a car with my brother and mother much longer. I have no clue how long I can last.

2 ½ Months after leaving New York City

Well we have finally arrived in Beacon Hills and surprisingly it doesn't look too bad to me it's actually quite pretty. When we stopped in front of our house and got out, I gasped it's such a beautiful HOUSE, an actual HOUSE not an apartment building like we had in New York it wasn't crowded against other houses it had space and a yard and a back yard and two floors and it was close to the woods I was so happy! It has a tree that I can climb so I don't have to go all the way to the park to climb a tree! Of course being me I noticed that the tree in our yard was close to one of the bedrooms perfect for sneaking people in, I decided I wanted that room. It had a balcony right by the tree and it wasn't the master bedroom and so I was sure I could convince my mom and brother to let me have that room.

"Hey, guys can I have this room? I really like the view and it's not like you two have any reason to want it, it doesn't have a walk in closet and it's a good sized room but not huge like the other two and it doesn't have a bathroom attached like the other one that's not the master bedroom. Please!" I say begging and they look at each other and nod and look at me and smile.

"You can have it Drew." They say then I begin to unpack and its Friday at five so school would be out and so I wouldn't have to worry about that.

I finished unpacking and I went to bed. I got up early the next day for once and I put on a pair of black soft fake leather short shorts. I also put on a dark purple tube top that had a sweetheart neckline and my signature wolf necklace. I then put on my black leather jacket which its sleeves only went to my elbows. I left my slightly curly hair down and I put on the makeup I always do; mascara, eye liner a bit of blush and red lipstick. I also wore a pair of dark purple combat boots on with my outfit.

Then I decided to go for a walk and since no one was up yet because it was six in the morning I left a note on the table that read;

_"Dear Mom and Zaden,_

_ I just went for a walk everything is fine I'll be back soon. I have my phone with me so if I get lost on my way back or if I want to come home and don't know how to get home I will call you guys. Don't worry. I love you._

_Love, Drew"_

Then I left the house and I went to walk around town, at around eight I saw a diner opening and so I went in there and I ate some breakfast. Now I know I said earlier that this was a small town, but it wasn't actually too small it was an pretty good size, I just thought it was tiny because I was used to New York where me and Zaden would go hang out at clubs, and flirt & dance with hot guys. Oh right I forgot to mention that Aiden is gay. In my opinion having a gay brother is awesome!

**Little did I know that this was just the beginning; Everything was about to get really complicated because almost nothing in this town was normal it seems.**

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading remember to __**review**__ and please don't hate on me I've just recently gotten into the show and I just had to write a fanfiction for it and it's going to be my first love triangle type thingy and my first Teen Wolf fanfiction so please be nice! And please also review._

.

_Oh and one more thing this link here ^ is what I see her looking like, if you have an idea already that's great this is just how I imagine her._

files/l*9xrwMSbXrtZ7w70W7beQ-LxlvNEOVM5cx2l72Tch38crcErBjcFcaBwpxQ8doeOt7HbR*rq3wy9* #Anime%20boy%20red%20hair

_And this one is what Zaden looks like ^_

_Also neither of these are my photos by the way, I got them off the internet so if you recognize Zaden's or Drew's picture that's why. _


	2. Chapter 2) Meeting People

Onyx and Sapphire

Chapter 2: Meeting people.

A/N: Before we get started I'd like to mention I noticed that I accidentally called her brother Aiden at one point in the story, I'd like to say that was a mess up and his name is Zaden. I also noticed I said she was 14 and that it was her freshman year, I meant to put that it was her sophomore year and she was 16 and in case I didn't mention this her brother is 18 and is a senior. Also its after Derek was let out of jail.

_**Drew's POV**_

So I started walking around and after a while I noticed I was quite lost. On the bright side however I was near houses so if things go wrong and someone tries to kill me or something I can scream and someone is bound to hear me. I know I sound very paranoid but when you live in new york you get kind of used to hearing about murders and rapes and people being mugged or attacked for being gay, it can be quite a violent place so you don't trust easily or at least I don't and just because I'm in a new place doesn't mean it's going to go away easily. Wait… I recognize that house… but where from? Hmmm… weird I should call my mom.

"Hey mom, do we have any relatives here or something?" I asked as my mom answered the phone.

"Well yes in fact we do, do you remember your cousin Scott? He and his mother live here don't you remember?" she asked. Then it all made sense, this was Scotts house my dad's family used to live a couple of towns away from here so when we'd visit dads family we'd go and visit my mom's sister and I'd play with Scott, I miss Scott I haven't seen him since I was 14, maybe I should see if their home.

"Yeah I remember now thanks mom, I'm going to go visit them. See you later." I said then hung up the phone and began to cross the street to get to their house. I notice that theirs a blue jeep that I didn't recognize there but I ignore it and ring the doorbell. Some guy I didn't recognize at first opened the door then I realized he was Stiles, Scott's best friend who I came to be friends with over the years.

"Hello there, I'm Stiles and you are?" he said in what I think was supposed to be an impression of James Bonds voice. I just laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. I pushed past him and walked inside.

"Cut the act Stiles, where's Scotty?" I ask playfully.

"Uh, he's in the living room but who are you?" he asks and follows me while I go to the living room, I motion for him to be quiet and hug Scott from behind.

"Uh, yeah who's hugging me?" he says then turns around and when he sees me he smiles.

"Drew," he laughs, "I didn't know you guys were coming to visit!"

"Drew?! Are you seriously telling me that's your cousin Drew?!" Stiles said shocked.

"Yes Stiles it's me Scotts cousin, Drew Pond, and we aren't visiting we're moving here!" I say excitedly and I notice them glance at each other for a split second looking worried but then they look back at me and their worried expression is gone.

"That's great!" Stiles and Scott say at the same time but they look like something is bothering them and I will find out what. No matter how long it takes I will find out.


	3. Chapter 3) What Did I Just Learn?

Onyx and Sapphire

Chapter 3: What did I learn?

_**Drew's POV**_

Alright so I am about to crack I've been waiting for the right time to snoop about Scotts room to search for clues as to what the fuck is going on but I haven't had the chance to and it's been a month. So I'm going to do something that could get me grounded for like ever if I get caught, I'm going to sneak out then sneak into Scotts room and I'll have to walk so I don't wake anyone up which I know is dangerous but I don't care I've had stupider ideas before.

So that night at one in the morning I sneak out and I start walking the three blocks to Scotts house and I notice that the moon is almost full and it's beautiful out but then about halfway there I get a creepy feeling that I'm being watched and so I speed up and when I get to Scotts window I am suddenly really pissed. He has his window shut and locked. I sit back frustrated and my foot slips and I scream as I am now holding on to his window seal for dear life. I begin to cry as my fingers start to slip and I guess I woke up Scott because he comes to the window and opens it and when he sees me he grabs me and pulls me into his room and then shuts the window.

"God, Drew what are you doing here it's one in the freaking morning! And trying to sneak into my room no less, you could have died you idiot!" he says almost growling it seems like which is weird. Then his eyes flash a topaz color for a second and I swear I saw fang looking thingys.

"Um Scott are you okay?" I ask slowly as I start to back away.

"Get out! Get out Drew! NOW!" he yelled as I backed towards the window and his eyes turn topaz and he turns all furry and his canine teeth turn into fang looking things. I then turn and run out the window and climb to the ground and call Stiles who doesn't pick up till the fifth time I call him. By then I'm a hysterical sputtering mess.

"S-St-Stiles, h-h-help please I-I… Scott h-he… Help…." I say as I'm freaking out.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in two seconds where are you?" Stiles says quickly.

"S-Scotts h-house…" I say slowly attempting to calm down. Stiles hangs up and about ten minutes later he drives up in his piece of crap jeep and comes over to me.

"Drew did he hurt you are you okay? What happened?" He asks but I'm crying too hard to answer and I just hug him and lay my head on his shoulder crying. After a few seconds he slowly hugs me back and begins to rub slow circles on my back. I slowly stop crying and fall asleep. When I wake up I'm back in my room tucked in my bed. I smile and remember that I need to thank Stiles for this later.


	4. Chapter 4) Werewolves

**Onyx and Sapphire**

**Chapter 4: Werewolves**

_**Drew's POV**_

Okay so maybe I shouldn't be so calm right now but give me a break I came from New York; there is some freaky shit that happens there. But I mainly have to pull myself together for my mom and my brother. I get the feeling whatever was happening with Scott is a lot more dangerous than I originally thought. I mean if my animal instinct is to run from Scott then some bad shit is going down. I got ready for school then I walked out front and waited for my brother and then when he finally got out there he drove us to school. I saw Scott and Stiles and I went over to them. My brother went off doing who knows what, who knows where.

"Okay you two what the hell was that last night!" I ask as I reach them and I put my hands on my hips looking at them expectantly. They both turn and look at me looking confused as I say that.

"Um, what are you talking about Drew?" Scott asks looking at me like he has no clue what I am talking about when I know he does.

"I'm talking about last fucking night Scott!" I say as I throw my hands up in frustration.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about Drew." Scott says so I decide to go into more detail.

"I went to your house last night and you tried to kill me Scott! You became all furry and your eyes turned topaz and your canines turned to fangs! And you Stiles I called you after I ran out of Scott's window! You arrived about ten minutes later and you comforted me and I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my bedroom because you must have drove me home! I am _not_ crazy!" I whisper in a pissed off voice while motioning wildly with my hands because when I get mad enough I talk with my hands. Stiles looks lost as usual.

"Look, Drew we don't think you're crazy, you must have been dreaming. I mean come on this is Scott we are talking about why would he want to kill you? Also you never run from a fight so why would you have run away last night? Plus Scotts not a furry beast, it's impossible for him to be one because people don't turn into human-wolf hybrids or whatever you saw. And you know nothing that interesting happens here you know that." He says rationally. Is he right? Did I just dream it all up? I mean why would Scott try to kill me? I must have been dreaming and it's not like lycanthropy and werewolves are real. Are they? However I know something is up because they look uncomfortable but they aren't lying to me because they are crappy liars. '_Unless they got better._' That annoying little voice in the back of my head said. But I mean I don't know why they would lie to me. They wouldn't lie to me would they?

"I guess your right I must have been dreaming. Sorry I freaked out on you guys but you know that dream just really shook me up. And I'm sorry I accused you of being a monster Scott." I apologized and they both reassured me that it was fine that they probably would have done the same thing. Then the bell to go to class rang and we went our separate ways. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had. What if they did lie to me? What if werewolves and lycanthropy are real? But they don't exist… Do they? I surprised myself when I got home by running straight to my room, locking my door, throwing my bag down, and then making sure the window was locked all before going to my computer and turning it on and looking up Lycanthropy and Werewolves.

This is what I found:

-During the time of a full moon they are unable to stop or control their "Change"

-The werewolf is usually a man, but occasionally can be a woman or child.

-They heal rapidly.

-Their eyes change color when they switch forms, but it is a different color depending on their rank.

-They often form 'Packs' like wolves.

-They often don't change fully into a wolf instead often it's a humanoid form that they change to in which they have fangs and claws and they are often very hairy.

Once I learned those things I fell asleep still at my computer and I realized before I fell asleep that the things that I read matched what Scott and Stiles are trying so hard to convince me was a dream but I had no knowledge of this stuff previous to now, so that had to have been real. Scott is a Werewolf and Stiles knows.

**Oooooo okay so I am so happy that I finished this chapter because I had to retype it three times because my laptop kept over heating while I would write it and it would turn itself off to cool off and I'd lose all my progress because I have a habit of forgetting to save my work. I am in such a good mood today and I am in the mood to write. This of course bodes well for y'all because it means it's time to update again! Well that's all for now folks remember to review.**


End file.
